The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transferring packages from winding stations of a textile winding machine to a package handling assembly.
In textile machines such as automatic winders, a movable, automatic service unit for automatic package removal removes wound packages and places them on a handling assembly such as a conveyor or a temporary storage device. In such operations, the packages are, typically, rolled or pushed along a steep surface from the winding station onto the handling assembly. In this regard, it is difficult to design the contours of the removal system such that the packages of the desired diameter and preferred conicity reliably reach the handling assembly in the proper orientation. It is especially problematic in the case of packages having a significantly conical shape. Also during the transfer operation there is a risk of damage to the yarn, especially at the tips of the packages. Further, because of the rolling and pushing of the packages, defective yarns occasionally occur to the detriment of further processing.